


Like Father, Like Son

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: AU, Dating, Family, Humor, Love, M/M, domestic life, married!NAK, nakota!fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Dakota brings his first  boyfriend over to meet his parents and Zak doesn’t particularly like him.__________“Well, I hope you’re hungry, Frankie,” Zak butt into the conversation, “Nick is an exceptional cook, but he cooks for a whole village instead of just us three.”Nick turned to Zak, “Never heard you complaining before,” and gentle leaned up to give him a kiss, lips molding together perfectly.Dakota made a sound of disgust as he moved past them, “Dad! Pop! Seriously?”Frankie was laughing lightly, not bothered by his boyfriend's parents showing a little affection, unlike Dakota who was still bright red.Nick laughed, pulling away from Zak, and walked toward the dining room after the younger couple, “After all these years, son, you should know I can’t keep my hands off your father when he comments about my cooking.”Dakota groaned in response.





	Like Father, Like Son

Nick was cooking the last part of the meal for dinner when his husband walked in wearing a nice dark blue, button-down shirt and a pair of his nice dress pants. He could not remember the last time he had ever seen his husband dressed like this, except maybe their wedding, but the point was that he looked sexy and Nick wanted to have him pin his body to the counter and take him. However, they had a special dinner in a few hours, hence why Nick’s husband was showing him his outfit instead of helping Nick... or taking him against the countertop.

“How about this one, Nick?”

He shook his head, “We aren’t going to a donor meeting for the Travel Channel, Zak. Lose the pants. Jeans are fine,” he quickly added with a small teasing smirk, “It’s only a boy.”

Zak gave a horrible sigh with a role of his sapphire eyes, “Jeans and that  _ is _ it.”

“Yes,  _ darling _ ,” Nick replied sweetly with a slight shake of his head, “Now, hurry up, Zak. Dakota will be here soon.”

With another horrible sigh, Zak turned on his heel and walked back to their bedroom to get changed, leaving Nick to start setting the table. Nick reached for the plates and, once he grabbed them, he walked to the dining table, setting four places instead of three. Walking back, he grabbed knives, forks, and spoons; this was not a super special occasion so Nick did not grab dessert forks and spoons nor bread plates and butter knives. He kept it at an elegant simplicity. Just a step up from how they normally would have eaten. After all, this was  _ their  _ son bringing home his  _ first  _ boyfriend. Nick knew what it was like and did not want to embarass him like Nick’s own parents had with his first and only ex-wife.

Once the silverware had been placed, Nick set the glasses out. Later, he came around with a water pitcher, filling the glasses up. Unsure to what Dakota’s boyfriend would like, Nick quickly cut up some lemon wedges and placed them on a small plate in the middle of the table. He also refilled the pitcher with water and, just as he was about to place it on the table, Zak walked back into the kitchen.

“Anything you need help with, Nick?” Zak asked.

Nick turned back to look at Zak, who still wore the dark blue dress shirt, but now had on a nice pair of his black jeans. Nick mourned the look that Zak had on earlier, but it did not go with the style of the dinner. However, this did not mean Nick could not ask Zak later to put it back on and recreate his fantasy when the dinner was over.

“Nope. I’m pretty much done. Just need to wait for-.”

Just then, the front door of their house opened and a smile spread across Nick’s face in excitement, while the blood seemed to rush out of Zak’s face. Nick reached out to grab Zak’s hand and squeezed it gently in reassurance, knowing Zak had social anxiety and hated breaking the ice and to top it all off Zak was unsure of this boy his son was bringing home. This was the first time Zak had to deal with this, as he didn’t bring anyone home when he was a teen.

“Speak of the Devil,” Nick teased and gently pulled Zak along with him toward the front door. Zak swallowed the lump in his throat as they entered the threshold area. The younger man had no idea, as he stared at the new couple, who was more nervous--Zak or Dakota’s boyfriend.

The younger couple stood in the small hallway that occupied the threshold between the front door and the living room. Zak and Nick’s son held his boyfriend’s hand and a small smile spread across his face as he spotted his parents walking toward them. Dakota was a lanky boy, much like Nick was at his age, with a little bit of muscle definition to his body. His hair was dark brown, laying like feathers on his scalp;  _ thank God he doesn’t take after his father _ , Nick could not help thinking about Zak’s dreadful hair gel and the hour it took for his husband to do his hair.

As Nick finished looking over his son, approving of his attire of jeans and a simple t-shirt with the  _ Ghostbusters _ logo on it, Nick’s eyes landed on the boyfriend. The other boy was a few inches shorter than Dakota but made up the height with muscles. He was not in the same physique as Zak, but he definitely worked out. His hands shook with nerves as he held on tighter to Dakota’s hand and hid his other in his pocket. He had dark brown hair that was styled in the way that made him look like he just woke up, or stuck his finger in a light socket, as Nick’s grandmother would have said. Nick’s approval turned to irony and humor as he took in the boys appearance. He wore a pair of black jeans, a silver chain sneaking out of his pockets and disappearing under his shirt. The boy had a thin layer jacket on top of his simple grey shirt. Nick smiled. Of course Dakota’s first boyfriend would look like this!

“Hi Dad, Pops,” Dakota let go of his boyfriend’s hand, “I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Frankie.”

Nick smiled brightly at him, “Hello, Frankie. It is great to finally meet you.”

“Oh yes,” Zak rang out behind his husband, but in very monotone voice showing his evident discomfort, “Dakota won’t stop talking about ya.”

Dakota’s face lit up bright red and he lowered his head, looking away from Frankie, who turned to him with a wide smile, “I’m not surprised,” and Frankie squeezed Dakota’s hand, “But I can’t shut up about him either,” turned his attention to Zak and Nick, he continued, “Not that I would want to.”

Dakota laughed lightly, bringing a smile to Nick’s face while Zak’s face was vacant. Nick nudged Zak, who glanced at him in confusion for a moment before realizing and placing a smile on his face. Nick enjoyed the happiness that burst from the pair.

“Well, I hope you’re hungry, Frankie,” Zak butt into the conversation, “Nick is an exceptional cook, but he cooks for a whole village instead of just us three.”

Nick turned to Zak, “Never heard  _ you  _ complaining before,” and gentle leaned up to give him a kiss, lips molding together perfectly.

Dakota made a sound of disgust as he moved past them, “Dad! Pop! Seriously?”

Frankie was laughing lightly, not bothered by his boyfriend's parents showing a little affection, unlike Dakota who was still bright red.

Nick laughed, pulling away from Zak, and walked toward the dining room after the younger couple, “After all these years, son, you should know I can’t keep my hands off your father when he comments about my cooking.”

Dakota groaned in response.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Zak stared intently at the kid that was his only son’s boyfriend. There was just something about him that Zak did not like. Maybe he was just being over protective as Dakota was his one son and only one. Maybe it was just his sensitivity that was picking up on the younger boy’s bad juju. Maybe Zak was just full of crap and the younger boy had nothing wrong with him. As Zak thought this, Frankie reached out with his napkin and gently brushed away from sauce that was slowly dripping down Dakota’s chin. Dakota brushed red, dipping his head down, and glancing slightly at Frankie before looking at Nick. Zak, however, kept his eyes on Frankie, observing the small smile that spread across his face. Then, Frankie’s eyes landed on Zak and the smile faded; his eyes went wide like he just got caught doing something he should not have and returned back to his meal. Zak kept his eyes trained on the boy. There was something about him Zak just did not like.

Suddenly, something hard slammed into Zak’s thigh and he looked at Nick startled. As Dakota turned to Frankie to confirm something, Nick glared at Zak. One dark eyebrow raised itself perfectly on Zak’s head in response. Nick’s glare did not change. Like most couples, a telepathic link seemed to form between them and Zak knew what Nick was referring too.

“ _ Stop looking at the kid like he’s a demon _ ,” Zak could almost hear Nick’s voice in his head.

“ _ Yes, sweetie _ ,” Zak rolled his eyes mentally and drew his attention instead to his only son.

Dakota smiled brightly as he turned back to his parents on the other side of the dining room table, “Yeah, we met through the school’s Film Club.”

“Thank goodness my sister forced me to get into the club,” Frankie smiled, taking another bite of his meal and a drink of water, “Otherwise, I would never have met Dakota.”

“So, do you have an interest in film making, Frankie?” Nick asked, sipping some water from his glass, Longfellow’s Wayside Inn Style.

“Oh, I want to be a film director.”

“Really?” Nick turned to look at his husband, “What a perfect coincidence,” Nick laughed.

Frankie echoed, “Yeah.”

“Have you seen Dakota’s work?” Nick continued, while Zak remained quiet beside him devouring his meal.

“Oh yes!” Frankie glanced at Dakota, “Love his work. We are actually planning on doing something together.”

“Really?” Zak finally spoke up, narrowing his eyes on Dakota, who blushed deep red in embarrassment, “Do you have any ideas on what you are going to do?

“Oh Lord,” Nick sighed, rolling his eyes, 'Here he goes again.”

Zak laughed, pulling his stern parent gaze from a confused Dakota, “Yes, can’t get  _ me _ to shut up when it comes to filming.”

“And how is your TV show going, Mr. Bagans-Groff?” Frankie calmly switched topics as he asked Zak, at last facing his boyfriend’s intimidating father. 

“Good, I would say,” Zak replied, a smile spreading across his face, as he turned to Nick. His approval of Frankie was slowly going up, “Wouldn’t you say so, Nick?”

Nick nodded, “It is,” And turned to Frankie, “We should have you come along some time. I know Dakota would love to have you with us. You can meet the rest of the family and get an inside look into a real film crew.”

Dakota leaned into Frankie’s side, “By family, Dad means the Crew.”

“Family? Crew?” Nick laughed, “Same thing in our line of work.”

Frankie laughed, “That would be amazing, Mr. Bagans-Groff! Thank you!”

Dakota was smiling so brightly beside his boyfriend, gazing lovingly at him. Images of possible futures flashing in his mind as he thought about the prospect of his boyfriend and him going with Zak and Nick on their paranormal investigations. It seemed almost too good to be true. A feeling of giddiness arose in him.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

The Bagans-Groff House quieted down once Frankie and Dakota left to go on the rest of their date and probably gossip about Zak and himself, but it was only natural. Nick, however, had a feeling that he wouldn’t be talked about so much as Zak would. All throughout dinner, Nick saw how uncomfortable Frankie was when Zak spoke to him and how could Nick blame him. Zak was staring the young boy down and being his normal overprotectiveness over Dakota, but he only did it because of his own past as an attractive, yet-to-come-out-of-the-closet, small in built, young boy in the suburbs of Chicago. Zak had no one to be there for him and hid within himself and it was only Nick who could pull him from that cage he built for himself. 

As Nick wiped dry the last plate, he turned to his husband, who was arm deep in the sink looking for an loose silverware to wash, “Zak?”

“Yeah?” he sighed as he unplugged the sink to drain the dirty water.

“Why were you so defensive against Frankie? He seems like a good boy.”

Zak turned around, grabbing another dishcloth to help Nick dry the dishes, “It’s for that reason. He has something about him. A bad boy appearance. A player mentality. Call me judgemental, babe,” he quickly added when Nick gave him a look, “I don’t know what it is. I just want to keep Dakota safe, Nick.”

Nick smiled and walked toward Zak, dropping the plate in the cabinet, “I love when you are so protective,” he replied as he stepped toward Zak, reaching out to grab the towel and pulling it toward him so Zak followed, “But love comes with a little heartbreak. Besides,” Nick’s tone shifted to hopeful as he let go of the towel and grasped Zak’s hips, “He kinda reminds me of you with that bad boy appearance and, you know,” a flirtatious smile appeared on Nick’s face as he continued, “Us, Groff men, are attracted to bad boys. It’s only natural we come after you,” and gently leaned up to kiss Zak softly on his lips. Nick could feel Zak’s smile and encouragingly urged his husband to deepen the kiss. The older man turned to liquid under Nick’s touch, but it was short lived as Zak pulled away. 

“Not that I don’t want to continue this,” Zak moaned, “But we need to wait for Dakota to return and preferably with both of us still dressed so Dakota doesn’t feel even more embarrassed.”

“True,” Nick smirked, “And we need your vocals working so you can apologize to Dakota for your behavior tonight.”

Zak froze, blue eyes wide, “Wait. What?”

Nick pulled himself from Zak’s arms, his smirk growing wider, “You heard me.”

With a groan, Zak rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Dakota returned back home an hour or so later with a wide smile and a glazed look on his face. Nick gave a laugh at the sight, knowing it well, and shifted his position on the sofa beside Zak. Their son placed his keys in the little tray by the front door before walking toward his parents, knowing they wanted to hear the rest of the date.

“So, how was it?” Nick asked with a bright smile on his face, placing a hand in Zak’s lap to hold his husband’s own.

“Amazing,” Dakota sighed and collapsed back into the large arm chair next to the sofa. But Nick and Zak stared back at him, waiting for more than just Dakota’s one word, “What?”

“AND?!” Nick smiled so brightly, wanting all the gossip about his son’s date, “What you guys do?”

A light blush appeared on his cheeks and Zak tried his best not to look into it, “We just… you know, drove around and talked.”

Nick’s brown eyes twinkled, “Ah. Just. talked?” The blush deepened on Dakota’s cheeks and Nick began to laugh, “It’s fine, Dakota. I’m glad all is well and to see you so happy.”

Dakota smiled at his father, “Is it okay if I head to bed now? I want to be well rested for tomorrow’s lockdown.”

“Yeah,” Nick replied, “But,” he turned to Zak, “I think your father wants to tell you something.”

Zak groaned and pulled his hand from Nick’s, He hated apologizing even if it was his fault; it was just in his nature, “Ummm…. Dakota. I… just wanted,” his blue eyes connected with his son’s brown and he swallowed the lump in his throat that was his pride, “to-to  _ apologize _ for my actions with your boyfriend tonight… I shouldn’t have done-.”

“Pops,” Dakota interrupted with a small smile on his face, “It’s okay. I understand. You are just being your normal overprotective self,” Nick burst out into laughter as Zak let loose a sound of alarm. Dakota laughed a little too, “But it is okay. Frankie understood. He just finds you a little more intimidating.”

Nick slipped his arm around Zak’s waist, “He is intimidating.”

Zak shakes his head, “I’m sorry, Dakota.”

His son stood up from his seat and walked over to his older father, “It’s all cool, Pops,” and he leaned down and planted a kiss on Zak’s cheek, “I love you,” and he gave his dad a smile before straightening his back, “I’m heading to bed. Night Dad! Night Pops!” Dakota called out as he moved up the stairs, “Thanks for dinner!” and right before Dakota entered his bedroom, his parents could hear him say one more thing, “Frankie says thanks too!” and his door shut his voice from his parents.

Nick gave a small laugh as he turned to Zak beside him, “Well, that was painless, right, love?”

Zak turned to look at his husband and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” and he tried to stand up, but Nick tightened his hold on his husband’s waist and pulled him back onto the sofa. This time Zak landed on Nick’s lap. Nick gave a groan as Zak’s ass landed right on top of his family jewels.

“Damn, love, you’re getting heavy.”

Zak leaned over his shoulder, “Calling me fat, babe?”

Nick smirked and leaned forward, giving the juncture between the older man’s neck and shoulder and soft kiss, “Nah, just gaining some muscles.”

“Good,” Zak sighed, “I was all worried you were calling me fat.”

Nick gave the spot another kiss, “So, Zak, want to finish where we started in the kitchen in our bed?”

A wide smile spread across Zak’s face, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**|THE END|**

 


End file.
